Dutch van der Linde
"Can't change John!"-Dutch to John is an Holland criminal and is a leader of Dutch's Gang and Indian Gang. He was known to be romantic on Abigail and Javier Escuella was complimanting him. Biography Dutch van der Linde was the leader of the famous Dutch's Gang, which once operated in West Virginia. Notable gang members included John Marston, Abigail Marston, and William Williamson. At the time, Dutch was an altruistic and idealistic rogue, believing the gang could make a difference in the world. He fashioned himself into a Robin Hood figure, taking money from those who had more than they could ever need, and giving it to those who had very little, and truly needed it. He saw himself as a symbol of the romanticized Wild West, and a humanitarian champion of the people, opposing government control, supporting individual liberty and punishing general human cruelty and selfishness. His romantic image and charisma inspired his gang to believe in his vision of a "Savage Utopia", and it was in the name of Dutch and his cause that they committed crimes such as murder and robbery. Death When William Williamson is killed in Mexico, Edgar Ross declares John is not finished. He is told Dutch van der Linde is back in the West Virginia and that he saw him got sex with Abigail Marston, witch makes John angry, Marston is with pleasure obligated to kill him. Together with a Native American named Nastas, and Professor Harold MacDougal, John tries to hunt down Dutch. John kills a scout after a battle to reach Dutch's mountain hideout: Chocinay and picks up his binoculars. When looked through, John observes Dutch killing a police officer Morgan Sterling. He then looks through again and sees that Dutch has his pistol aimed at Marston. A shot is fired, but it only hits the binoculars and knocks Marston out. Dutch recruits disenfranchised young Native Americans off of the local reservations for his new gang. John and a posse of U.S. Marshals stake out the bank and wait for a chance to kill Dutch. The thing goes south when the gang kills a man in the front entrance and fights off the posse for a few minutes. John corners Dutch in an upper room but he has taken a woman hostage and uses her as a steel-ass shield. Dutch escapes after shooting the girl in the head and throwing her body into Marston. Next, Dutch surrounds the Blackwater Hotel while John and Professor MacDougal are inside. Shouting up at John, he announces that he plans on killing John and the Professor for "sport". However, John and MacDougal escape out of a window and across the rooftops before reaching a pair of waiting horses. John is then able to safely escort MacDougal to the train station at Manzanita. In the final assault on his hideout with the U.S. Army, John and mayor's agents wipe out his army. Together, he and Dutch battle with each other. Eventually, Marston gains the upper hand and chases Dutch to the edge of a cliff. Marston and Dutch argue, that sex with Abigail was a mistake, but John says "Liar". He then tells John that they are a dying breed in a changing world before committing suicide by dropping backwards from the cliff. Marston with pistol shoot the corpse, claiming it will look better in the report. Quotes "I am settin' these people free!" "C'mon my fine patriotic friend." "You should've have stayed at home!" "You're weak, you always were! You didn't have the stomach for this!" "Oh, it's nice to see u, John. ;:)" "How's yo little boy? He must be 15, 16? Dosen't time fly." "When I'm gone, they'll just find another monster, they have to." Gallery Dutch_on_Maxin_Gun.jpg|Dutch on Minigun. Dutch_and_John.jpg|"Why have sex with Abby? Dutch." Dutch_and_Laura.jpg|Dutch is 1-man army. Dutch,_West_Dick,_Bill_and_Leg_playin'_poker.jpg|Dutch, West Dickens, Bill and Leigh playing poker. Category:Dutch's Gang Category:Killed Category:Freaks Category:Natives Category:Dons